Wunderbare Zeiten auf der Enterprise
by Kuhi
Summary: Einige kurzweilige Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag unserer Lieblingscrew.


**Scotty hat den Autoschlüssel/ Führerschein von Dr. McCoy geklaut und findet ihn nun nicht wieder. Allerdings möchte Dr. McCoy bald wegfahren.**

Den ganzen Tag schon wuselte ein aufgeregter Schiffsarzt über die Brücke, bereit, jeden, der es zuließ oder spitze Ohren hatte, von der Arbeit abzuhalten.

„Bitte, Dr. McCoy", der 1. Offizier starrte den Arzt gelangweilt an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, „halten Sie es für logisch, dass Ihr Schlüssel hier auftaucht? Das Schiff hat einige hundert Meter schon in der Länge, die Brücke ist nur der kleinste Teil, die Wahrscheinlichkeit demnach ziemlich gering,- -"

„Einige hundert, Spock? Sie enttäuschen mich!"

„288,6 Meter lang und 72,2 Meter hoch, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen."

McCoy murmelte etwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Mr. Spock wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, nicht zulassend, weiter auf McCoys Gejammer einzugehen.

„Meine Schlüssel wurden geklaut!" Spock sah weder auf noch zeigte er anders Interesse.

„Haben Sie in der Krankenstation nachgeschaut?"

McCoy schenkte ihm einen Blick, der aussagte, dass er das zwar nicht getan hatte, aber dies niemals zugeben würde.

„Wieso sollte man sich für Ihre Autoschlüssel interessieren, Doktor? Und was sollte man mit dem altmodischen Vehikel auf der Enterprise anstellen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Gänge zu eng sind?"

„Gibt es überhaupt einen Grund, warum der Wagen hier ist?", fragte der Käpt'n, endlich auch mal auf die Brücke gekommen. Er hatte noch _Geschäfte _ mit der intergalaktischen Botschafterin zu erledigen.

Spock warf ihm einen _Sind-Sie-Nicht-Der-Kapitän-?_-Blick zu. Dieser fühlte sich sehr überflüssig und ging, bevor, Chekov ihn nerven oder er sich noch mehr blamieren konnte.

„Es ist kein Vehikel und immer noch wertvoll, ignoranter Vulkanier. Nostalgischer Wert!" Er stoppte. Spock sah ihn verständnislos an. „Davon versstehen Sie nicht, Sie - -" Ihm fiel keine passende Beleidigung an.

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt mit all dem Blech?", fragte Chekov, „sogar die russischen Modelle sind in einem, besseren Zustand."

„Ich habe vor, eine kleine Sprittour zu unternehmen, solange wir noch auf Landurlaub sind. Die nächste Stunde!"

Spock hatte derweil eine nachdenkliche Miene aufgesetzt. „Wer auf dem Schiff sollte sich für einen Haufen Schrott interessieren?"

Und plötzlich wussten sie es beide.

„Scotty! Wie konnten Sie nur?!" McCoy sah den Techniker enttäuscht an.

„Faszinierend. Mr. Scott wäre der perfekte Verbrecher geworden. Niemand verdächtigt ihn."

„Spock!"

Scotty warf dem aufgebrachten McCoy seinen besten Hundeblick zu.

„Das ist genau das, was ich meine, Doktor." Spock warf Mr. Scott einen interessierten Blick zu, als habe er ein neues Studienobjekt entdeckt. „Äußerst interessant."

Mr. Scott schluckte schuldbewusst. „Ich...fand es doch nur interessant. ich meine, ich habe schon lange kein Auto mehr gesehen - eigentlich noch nie, wusste nicht mal, dass Sie eines besitzen, Doktor..."

„Besaßen", korrigierte Mr. Spock, „ich für meinen Teil gehe stark davon aus, dass es Ihre Untersuchung nicht überlebt hat."

„Und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, ich- haben Sie sich denn noch nie den Motor von innen angesehen? Einfach unglaublich! Damals, da hatte die noch nicht die Ahnung von allem, und trotzdem-!"

„Sie hätten das wissen müssen", warf Spock McCoy vor.

„Wo ist das Auto?", fragte McCoy. Er war besorgt, dass Spock recht haben konnte - nicht nur aus Prinzip, sondern auch, weil sein Auto kaputt sein konnte.

„Gleich da drüben!" Das, was _da drüben _stand, war keinesfalls als Auto erkennbar. Scotty hatte das Gefährt ganz eindeutig auseinander genommen. Nun, alles unter der Motorhaube war entfernt worden und lag auf einem Tisch. Der Karosseriebau hatte den Schotten nicht interessiert.

McCoy schaute geschockt drein. „W-w-was?!"

„Doktor McCoy, es ist nur ein Haufen Blech, kein Grund, die Haltung zu verlieren."

Pause. „Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt." McCoy hasste es, wenn das Spitzohr Recht behielt.


End file.
